Benutzer Blog:Mehra Milo/The Game Awards 2018
''Am 07.12.2018 fand die Verleihung der Game Awards 2018 statt. Die Veranstaltung konnte in Deutschland live mitverfolgt werden. Manch eine Freundin der Nacht hatte Lust dazu, genau dies zu machen, um hier direkt davon zu berichten und die Sieger in den einzelnen Kategorien mitzuteilen. Also: Bierchen rein und los geht's! �� '' thumb|center|650px Die Auszeichnungen an sich wurden nach MEZ von 2:30 bis 5:50 Uhr vergeben. Hier nun die Nominierungen mit den Siegern. GAME OF THE YEAR Recognizing a game that delivers the absolute best experience across all creative and technical fields. * Assassin's Creed: Odyssey * Celeste * God of War -> GEWINNER! * Marvel's Spider-Man * Monster Hunter: World * Red Dead Redemption II BEST ACTION GAME For the best game in the action genre focused on combat. * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 * Dead Cells -> GEWINNER! * Destiny 2: Forsaken * Far Cry 5 * Mega Man 11 BEST ACTION/ADVENTURE GAME For the best action/adventure game, combining combat with traversal and puzzle solving. * Assassin's Creed: Odyssey * God of War -> GEWINNER! * Marvel's Spider-Man * Red Dead Redemption II * Shadow of the Tomb Raider BEST ROLE PLAYING GAME For the best game designed with rich player character customization and progression, including massively multiplayer experiences. * Dragon Quest XI - Streiter des Schicksals * Monster Hunter: World -> GEWINNER! * Ni No Kuni II: Schicksal eines Königreichs * Octopath Traveler * Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire BEST ONGOING GAME Awarded to a game for outstanding development of ongoing content that evolves the player experience over time. * Destiny 2: Forsaken * Fortnite -> GEWINNER! * No Man's Sky * Overwatch * Tom Clancys Rainbow Six Siege BEST GAME DIRECTION Awarded to a game studio for outstanding creative vision and innovation in game direction and design. * A Way Out * Detroit: Become Human * God of War -> GEWINNER! * Marvel's Spider-Man * Red Dead Redemption II BEST NARRATIVE For outstanding storytelling and narrative development in a game. * Detroit: Become Human * God of War * Life is Strange 2: Episode 1 * Marvel's Spider-Man * Red Dead Redemption -> GEWINNER! BEST ART DIRECTION For outstanding creative and/or technical achievement in artistic design and animation. * Assassin's Creed Odyssey * God of War * Octopath Traveler * Red Dead Redemption II * Return of the Obra Dinn -> GEWINNER! BEST SCORE/MUSIC For outstanding music, inclusive of score, original song and/or licensed soundtrack. * Celeste * God of War * Marvel's Spider-Man * Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom * Octopath Traveler * Red Dead Redemption II -> GEWINNER! BEST AUDIO DESIGN Recognizing the best in-game audio and sound design. * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 * Forza Horizon 4 * God of War * Marvel’s Spider-Man * Red Dead Redemption II -> GEWINNER! BEST PERFORMANCE Awarded to an individual for voice-over acting, motion and/or performance capture. * Bryan Dechart als Connor, Detroit: Become Human * Christopher Judge as Kratos, God of War * Melissanthi Mahut as Kassandra, Assassin’s Creed Odyssey * Roger Clark as Arthur Morgan, Red Dead Redemption II -> GEWINNER! * Yuri Lowenthal as Peter Parker, Marvel's Spider-Man GAMES FOR IMPACT For a thought provoking game with a profound pro-social meaning or message. * 11-11 Memories Retold * Celeste -> GEWINNER! * Florence * Life is Strange 2 * The Missing: JJ Macfield and the Island of Memories BEST INDEPENDENT GAME For outstanding creative and technical achievement in a game made outside the traditional publisher system. * Celeste -> GEWINNER! * Dead Cells * Intro the Breach * Return of the Obra Dinn * The Messenger BEST MOBILE GAME For the best game playable on a dedicated mobile device. * Donut County * Florence -> GEWINNER! * Fortnite * PUBG MOBILE * Reigns: Game of Thrones BEST VR/AR GAME For the best game experience playable in virtual or augmented reality, irrespective of platform. * ASTRO BOT Rescue Mission -> GEWINNER! * Beat Saber * Firewall Zero Hour * Moss * Tetris Effect BEST FIGHTING GAME For the best game designed primarily around head-to-head combat. * BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle * Dragon Ball FighterZ * Soul Calibur VI * Street Fighter V Arcade Edition -> GEWINNER! BEST FAMILY GAME For the best game appropriate for family play, irrespective of genre or platform. * Mario Tennis Aces * Nintendo Labo * Overcooked 2 -> GEWINNER! * Starlink: Battle for Atlas * Super Mario Party BEST ESPORTS PLAYER The eSports player judged to be the most outstanding performer in 2018, irrespective of game. * SonicFox -> GEWINNER! * Tokido * Uzi * s1mple * JjoNak Best Strategy Game Best game focused on real time or turn-based strategy gameplay, irrespective of platform. * The Banner Saga 3 * Battletech * Frostpunk * Into the Breach -> GEWINNER! * Valkyria Chronicles 4 Best Sports / Racing Game For the best traditional and non-traditional sports and racing game. * FIFA 19 * Forza Horizon 4 -> GEWINNER! * Mario Tennis Aces * NBA 2K19 * Pro Evolution Soccer 2019 Best Multiplayer Game For outstanding online multiplayer gameplay and design, including co-op and massively multiplayer experiences, irrespective of game genre. * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 * Destiny 2: Forsaken * Fortnite -> GEWINNER! * Monster Hunter: World * Sea of Thieves Best Student Game Awarded the best student project created at the high school or college level. * Combat 2018 -> GEWINNER! * Dash Quasar * JERA * LIFF * RE: Charge Best Debut Game Recognizing a new independent studio that released its first game in 2017. Winner selected by fan voting. * Donut County * Florence * Moss * The Messenger -> GEWINNER! * Yoku's Island Express Best eSports Game For the game that has delivered the best overall eSports experience to players (inclusive of tournaments, community support and content updates), irrespective of genre or platform. * Counter-Strike: Global Offensive * DOTA 2 * Fortnite * League of Legends * Overwatch ->GEWINNER! Best eSports Team The eSports team judged to be the most outstanding for performance in 2017, inclusive of multi-team organizations. * Astralis (Counter-Strike: Global Offensive) * Cloud9 (League of Legends) -> GEWINNER! * Fnatic (League of Legends) * London Spitfire (The Overwatch League) * OG (DOTA 2) Beste eSports Coach * Bok "Reapered" Han-gyu (Cloud9) -> GEWINNER! * Cristian "ppasarel" BÄƒnÄƒseanu (OG) * Danny "zonic" Sørensen (Astralis) * Dylan Falco (Fnatic) * Jakob "YamatoCannon" Mebdi (Team Vitality) * Janko "YNk" Paunovic (MiBR) Best eSports Event * ELEAGUE Major: Boston 2018 * EVO 2018 * League of Legends World Championship -> GEWINNER! * Overwatch League Grand Finals * The International 2018 Best eSports Host * Alex "Goldenboy" Mendez * Alex "Machine" Richardson * Anders Blume * Eefje "Sjokz" Depoortere -> GEWINNER! * Paul "RedEye" Chaloner Best eSports Moment * C9 Comeback Win In Triple OT vs FAZE at ELEAGUE Major: Boston 2018 -> GEWINNER! * G2 Beating RNG at the League of Legends World Championship * KT vs. IG Base Race at the League of Legends World Championship * OG’s Massive Upset of LGD at the DOTA 2 Finals * SonicFox Side Switch Against Go1 in Dragon Ball FighterZ at EVO 2018 Content Creator of the Year * Dr. Lupo * Myth * Ninja -> GEWINNER! * Pokimane * Willyrex Favorite Moment of 2017 * Carol Shaw (Industry Icon) -> GEWINNER! * The Game Awards Orchestra (Performance) * Hideo Kojima and Guillermo del Toro (Moment) * Josef Fares (A Way Out) * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (Game of the Year Award) Highlights Was sagt ihr zu den Ergebnissen und den Ereignissen der Awards? Ich als großer Detroit: Become Human-Fan bin natürlich etwas enttäuscht, dass dieses (wie ich finde) grandiose Meisterwerk der Videospielkunst in keiner der drei Kategorien, in denen es nominiert war, gewonnen hat. Als absolute Dragon Age-Jüngerin hingegen bin ich regelrecht vom Sofa gesprungen als Dragon Age 4 unter dem #TheDreadWolfRises angeteasert wurde! Zu hören war dabei ein düsteres "I suspect you have questions...", also der Satz, den unser elfischer Begleiter aus Dragon Age: Inquisition - Solas - der sich am Ende als Schreckenswolf entpuppt, in dem DLC "Eindringling" zu unseren Inquisitoren sagte. Die Stimme war wesentlich dunkler als die Originalstimme von Solas, was auf diverse Metamorphosen hindeuten könnte. Ich bin gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen! Weitere News zu Dragon Age findet ihr im Dragon Age Wiki. Mein Schock-Moment des Abends: War das Joseph Seed im Far Cry-Trailer??? Ja, oder? In Anbetracht des Endes von Far Cry 5 wäre es nur logisch, Seed noch einmal auftreten zu lassen. Mich würde es freuen. Mein Nerv-Moment des Abends: Ich musste zwischendurch dann doch mal den Stream wechseln, weil die Raketenbohnen dermaßen viel und laut dazwischen gequatscht haben, dass man einiges verpassen konnte. Eine tolle "BTW-Message" hatte dann noch Christopher Judge (Kratos) für die Zuschauer. Er trug ein LGBT*Shirt mit �� und bezog somit klar Stellung. Schön! �� In diesem Zusammenhang konnte ich mich ebenfalls sehr über den Gewinner der Kategorie BEST ESPORTS PLAYER, SonicFox, erfreuen: "I'm black, I'm gay and I'm the best esports player in the world!". Es gab noch viele interessante Ankündigungen, doch nun möchte ich wissen: Was waren eure Highlights der Game Awards? Siehe auch * Eine komplette Liste mit allen Nominierten und den Gewinnern, inklusive aller vorgeführten Trailer, findet ihr in diesem Blogbeitrag von Laserpferd. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Hauptseite Kategorie:Veranstaltung